strange coincidence
by AndiVanPelt
Summary: After a battle in a factory, Raven gets hurt, making her had so much problems and found the first love. Bad summary, I know, well, read and... enjoy.


Hi again

**Hi again! Well, this is the re-edition of chapter one. ****Helped by RavenRobinGirl (thank u), she's like my… collaborator, so u guys r goin' to see her name maybe every chap. Well, hope ya like it now with better English.**

**#**

Desperation was reigning in the factory; the shouts of fear were heard in the  
distance. The titans were inside, looking for Raven. She had fled without  
apparent reason. They knew that she was still in the factory, but the signal  
from her communicator could not be found and therefore she could not be found  
either. The Titans could not deny that they were scared, partly for the bomb,  
and in another part for Raven; both of them were either the immediate danger,  
or would be in it.  
Cyborg was starting to suspect that both had something to do with each other  
though (like they were near each other). He turned around to see Robin, who  
had a very strange expression on the face, it was between distress and  
annoyance, which replaced the moment with one of fright on having to listen to  
Starfire's scared shouts. He turned around again, with an expression of  
fear; Star was not emitting any sound, but she was indicating towards the  
roof, fearful as well. It was the bomb. Cyborg took it down and he put it on  
the floor, with some type of fear evident in his posture.  
"The factory is going to explode, we have to go!" Cyborg shouted, trying  
to stop the bomb but unfortunately not succeeding. BB appeared behind Cyborg,  
trying to see the bomb.  
"We only have 45 minutes! And … where is Raven?!" BB replied,  
remembering the girl. He got up almost immediately from his position behind Cy  
and started looking around like Raven would just popup out of nowhere.  
"I do not have any idea! Robin?" Star finally piped up, waiting for a  
response from her leader and exboyfriend. (they were together but broke up for  
a reason that you won't know and never will, maybe)  
"Look for the exit, and evacuate the area!" the Boy Wonder replied with a  
cold and simultaneously desperate tone.  
"But, where are you going, Robin?!" Starfire said in a sad and worried  
voice while being pulled toward the exit by Cyborg  
"To look for Raven." He said then quickly started running pellmell toward  
the nearest door. He burst through and kept going. 'Where could she be?'  
he thought. Robin kept going, opening door after door.  
"I can't manage to trace her signal." the Boy Wonder said to the  
communicator. He finally reached a corridor that looked like it would help  
find Raven, although it seemed that when he did find her she wouldn't be  
unharmed… The lights were flickering, going on and off on and off. But that  
wasn't the bit that would help find Raven. There was blood on the floor that  
looked as if someone had been running down this hallway with a bleeding side,  
arm, or something to that effect. Robin froze. A bit scared now that he knew  
someone was hurt and hoping beyond hope it wasn't his team member.  
Coming to the corner, there was a piece of blue fabric. It was soaked in  
blood but the masked hero knew who it belonged to. There was more blood on the  
floor, looking like the person now had even more injuries. It started to worry  
him to greater heights on having seen even more fabric at the end of the new  
hallway. Robin ran forward with renewed strength, rushing to find his friend.  
Another corridor. And another. His desperation was not compared with his worry  
yet both were at the worst levels possible.  
A gas escape started to leak so Robin had to cover his nose to avoid the  
toxic fumes. Another door and the light was still flickering.  
"Raven! Where are you?" The track of blood was continuing, getting  
thicker and more potent as Robin progressed. After awhile of walking without  
any result, the teenage boy found the blue cloak of his friend's outfit. His  
worry had come to its limits, making him think the worst things.  
After finally reaching one last corridor, he sees her, sprawled on the floor  
like a ragdoll. Robin approached her and gently shook her, being carful as to  
not hurt her anymore than she already was. She was much paler and her uniform  
was torn in quite a few places. There were also a lot of cuts and bruises on  
her small form and God knows what else (you know like broken bones and stuff  
could also be present).  
"Rae, I'm her. Now we have to go." Raven opened her eyes, all be it  
slowly as if the movement was hurting her and she saw him, at the sound of his  
voice. The look in her eyes and on her face was that of pain and hurt. Robin  
helped her get to her feet, putting an arm around her shoulders for support.  
He then took out his communicator, "Cy, I found her, we're getting out  
now!" The teen looked away from the communicator and saw his friend who was  
at the edge of fainting. "Raven, resist, your going to be fine, just resist  
please" He said to his closest friend, in more ways than one, trying to give  
her hope. Then, when you thought things couldn't get worse, there were more  
leaks of the gas from before. The Boy Wonder ripped off a piece of cloth from  
his also torn uniform and put it over Raven's nose and mouth, preventing her  
from inhaling the gas, she held it on her face with the little strength that  
she still had.  
On having turned the corner, Raven fell to the floor, exhausted and in pain.  
Robin immediately crouched down to the floor, checking if the dark bird was  
still conscious "Rae, are you ok?" He held her shoulders and searched her  
face for any signs of head trauma. "Resist… Raven come on we're almost  
there…" Then Robin put his arm back around her shoulders, helped her up,  
and they kept walking.  
After a while the light finally stopped flickering and went out. "Damn!"  
And almost as if it were perfectly timed, his communicator went off and he  
opened it.  
"Rob, hurry, you only have 18 minutes left! We're right outside the  
exit… did you find her?" Robin then turned the communicator to face Raven  
quickly and then returns it back towards himself.  
"She's really badly hurt Cyborg." Robin replied in a sad and (believe  
it or not) scared tone.  
"I'll call an ambulance! Ok... the  
signal…cut…yo…rob…not……s…." Cyborg replied, but the signal was  
lost before he could say more.  
"Cyborg, no!" Robin desperately shouted. He looked at Raven, afraid that  
something bad was going to happen to her.  
Opposite of the exit door there was fire. It looked as though someone had  
started it though instead of it being caused by natural causes. Raven closed  
her eyes, as a sign of resignation. Robin looked at her, "We're going to  
cross running, do you think you can run?" Raven shook her head; she was  
increasingly paler and colder. Robin picked her up and ran with her in his  
arms to the door.  
+Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+ Rae+Rob+  
"They are not going to make it!" Starfire said, driven with despair.  
Cyborg walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.  
"Don't say that, they've got to make it…" Cyborg told her, trying  
to consol the alien girl.  
"Don't lie to me, please" And just when Star thought that everything  
was already lost, Robin, while carrying Raven, came out of the factory.  
"Robin!" Star shouted as she ran over to him but then realized and shouted  
"You are burning!" The Boy Blunder gently lay the nonburning Raven on the  
ground and then did the stop, drop, and roll technique that just about  
everyone knows, extinguishing the flames that were on him. He then got up.  
"Raven!" Cy shouted, having seen the girl on the ground, he then ran over  
to her. Already she was not pale, but the shade of white similar to that of  
snow. She was sobbing with pain, "What happened to her!?" he said  
furiously.  
Robin replied ferociously, "I don't know! I didn't see what  
happened!"  
"Why isn't she healing herself?" BB then spoke up, scared.  
"BB, can't you see? Raven is dying!" It hurt him to admit it. He could  
see the expressions of his friends: terror, sadness, and confusion dominated  
theirs looks, and he could not deny that he was feeling the same as his  
friends. It seemed that time had frozen.  
"No!" Starfire screamed, crying and breaking the silence, "It is not  
true! It is a lie! IT IS ALL A LIE!" she furiously continued. Cyborg and BB  
become scared for the their friend. Cyborg then embraced Raven. Feeling  
something wet on her back he looked at his hands.  
"Blood! She was crossed!" he nearly screeched. "How?" he continued  
incredulously.  
"What do you mean by 'crossed'?" Robin replied dispiritedly due to  
his ignorance.  
Raven then grabbed Cyborg's hand, shivering.  
"The bomb! It is going to explode!" Star terrifyingly said. They all had  
clearly forgotten the bomb completely. They embraced each other; Raven on the  
floor in the middle. The uproar from the bomb then began. The teen heroes  
waited for the impact when a field of black force surrounded them, protecting  
them from the impact. Then explosion ended and the force field disappeared.  
Raven's hand slipped off Cyborg's. A terrible foreboding struck the four  
Titans. Ambulances were then heard in the distance.  
"Now they come. Raven, resist, I know you can, you are a very strong girl  
and you must not give up, please do not give yourself up… wake up! Wake up  
please! Damn it! Wake up, the ambulance…, wake up!" His voice was heard,  
even over the ambulance's sirens, driven with despair. He shook her  
shoulders slightly, but without any result. BB started sobbing, tears forming  
in his emerald eyes. Starfire embraced Robin, crying and trembling. Robin was  
stiff, he wasn't saying nor feeling anything. A great hole started to form  
in the pit of his stomach at seeing the desperation of the robot boy. "Wake  
up! Resist! Not me…don't inghis to us! Breathe…please!...He then  
hugged her again.  
Beast Boy looked at the stretcherbearers, which had already gotten out of the  
vehicle.  
"Stupid idiots! You're late! Very late!" He shouted screechedly at the  
emts.  
"Beast Boy, calm down." Robin said coldly. Which only made BB get more  
angry.  
"Don't say to me that it's my fault! It's your entire fault! You  
could have been faster! Or…or…or you could have been a better leader and  
prevented her from leaving where we were!"  
"Do you think that I wanted this to happen to her?!" the Boy Wonder  
yelled back  
"Stop fighting!" Starfire shouted at them, furious because of their  
idiotic fighting.  
They all went quiet as a white aura appeared out of what seemed like nothing,  
revealing a woman similar to Raven, only several years older and she was not  
as pale either.  
"Who are you?" Cyborg said to the new comer while sadly approaching  
Raven. "Can you…can you do something?"  
"That's why I'm here. I am Arella, Raven's mother." She then  
touched her daughter's forehead and a white sheen appeared surrounding  
Raven. She next put her hand on the wound, closing it a bit. Arella then  
stumbled, but Robin caught her in time, she looked extremely tired.  
"Thank you, youngster. My work is finished… I can't do more than her  
wound. I'm sorry, but that's it." And she disappeared with the same  
white aura. They looked at Raven, who had returned to her normal color and was  
starting to breathe again.  
The stretcherbearers came and lifted Raven to the stretcher.  
Starfire approached Robin and put a hand on his shoulder, she smiled, trying  
to comfort him. "She is going to be fine." He then put his hand on the  
hand that was on his shoulder.


End file.
